


No Time Left

by LTxBD



Category: Left 4 Dead
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2155836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTxBD/pseuds/LTxBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey awakens to a disturbing sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Time's Almost Up

Zoey awoke to the sight of two red eyes staring at her in the darkness. Zoey knew that this meant she was dead, no way to avoid it, no way to prevent it. She was dead. 

Or atleast she would be when she moved from her position laying on the ground with her arms splayed out to her sides. The last thing she remembered was falling from the second story of the sugar mill while everyone else ran off. She figured that they didn't notice her absence because she was sitting there at night, when she had fallen at about noon. She decided that rather than wait to starve or try and run, she would just sit up and let the witch have its fun.

Except when she sat up... the witch smiled. She looked at her before she started giggling and sitting back on a piece of rubble. 

Zoey stared at what was the weirdest thing she had ever seen. There was a mutated zombie girl laughing and smiling at her, while every other one she had seen had tried to rip her apart. The witch eventually calmed down and managed to do something even wierder. She started talking to her. "You're...fine....now?" The witch seemed to barely manage to rasp out. Zoey stared dumbfounded, unable to understand what was happening. 

After several minutes of silence, the witch moved close to her again and started nuzzling her shoulder with her head. Zoey moved her hand to the witches shoulder to push her away only to have the witch grabbed her hand and moved it to her chest. Zoey was once again dumbstruck by what was happening, she was sitting there with a monster forcing her to fondle her breast. Zoey removed her hand and started trying to stand up when the witch started growling, and moved to a crouch starring intently at Zoey. She eventually resigned herself to her seat between the witches legs.

The witch spent several minutes looking over Zoey and enjoying the attention being payed to her small chest before she started moving again. She started by moving back to her crouch position, but this time since Zoey was on the ground it meant her face was level with the witches crouch. Zoey started to panic at the realization of what was going to happen. The witch moved one hand behind Zoeys head and another in the lining of her underwear, and with a flick of her finger, her panties were cut and falling off of her legs. Zoey tried to move her head away only to hear a low growl and feel the sharp claws of the witch dig into the back of her neck.

Zoey had always considered herself a lesbian, but she never expected this. She once again resigned herself to her fate and moved her head forward and slowly running her tongue up and down on the womans slit. She pushed it open and started digging her tongue in deeper trying to relieve the woman as soon as possible to end the task. She quickly found the womans clitoris and started sucking and biting on it while she inserted two of her fingers inside the womens hole. After several mintues of eating and fingering the deformed womans vagina she felt the witchs body spasm and clench on her fingers as she orgasmed.

When the witch recovered from the pleasure she had just recieved she moved to pin Zoey down on the ground, putting her hands above her head and held them with one long, clawed, strong hand, while straddling her hips. She sliced open her pants with a skilled claw and hooked her left leg under Zoeys right, before she started grinding her vagina against Zoeys. Zoey started wimpering and wishing it would stop, wishing that the witch would have just killed her. She was becoming more and more aroused by the second. She knew that there was no point in trying to resist this anymore, if she annoyed the witch she was dead, if the witch got through with her she would be dead, and if she complied with her she might live to see tomorrow, and hopefully her friends.

So Zoey gave up she wriggled her hands free and reached up to the witches chest. With on swift movement she ripped her shirt off and pulled her down into a long kiss, sticking her tongue past the jagged teeth and down the witches throat. She pinched the witches nipples and started grind her crotch against the witches, writhing in pleasure as they started get close to their relief. After a few more thrusts they both tensed and came in a flood of pleasure and juices. They lay there for several minutes riding their high, one thin mutated, naked woman, and one mostly clothed woman with clothes stained from their sex.

 

Francis, Louis, and Bill all stood at the edge of the field, rain pooring down on them as they stared at the wierdest thing they had ever seen. Zoey, their long time ally, was lying at the edge of a puddle next to a building asleep next to a witch. Bill slowly moved to Zoey and started nudging her shoulder with his boot in an attempt to wake her. "Zoey, Zoey wake up, what happened to you?" Zoey woke up, yawned, stretched, and rolled over closer to the witch she was laying with. Bill looked as confused as ever until he heard the telltale growl of a hunter. Turning to his right and raising his shotgun he saw the hoodied zombie as it jumped through the air. Bill jumped back just in time, landing on Louis and Francis and knocking their guns out of their hands. Bill raised his gun and shot at the monster only to miss the zombie. But he did manage to hit something, his shot connected with Zoeys left shoulder as she shot up awake.

After Louis put down the hunter he turned to see Zoey sitting there staring bill in the eyes as her shoulder slowly started to bleed. The noise woke the witch and she shot up to see her lover bleeding profucely from the shoulder. Bill raised his gun only to have Zoey jump in the way and start yelling at him. "STOP IT YOU IDIOT, YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH ALREADY." Bill stared at her as the witchs began yelling too. " YOU.... MONSTER... YOU KILL.... HER!" She started for him but before she could get close Zoey grabbed her hand and pulled her back. The witch pointed towards the nearby elevator and yelled at them to leave before turning to her dying lover. Zoey looked at them before telling them "you should leave it's not like there is anything that could've been done even before the apocolypse.

She watched Bill, Louis, and Francis as they rode the elevator to the top of the building. She waved to them one last time before the left, the last thing she heard was the distant sound of gunshots, and her lover's crying.


	2. Time Added To The Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoey wakes back up

The Witch sat over the huddled form of her bloody ex-lover. She bawled lowdly as she thought of Zoey, how beautiful she looked while she slept, how incredible she was at pleasuring her. To her infected, destroyed mind, Zoey was amazing. She had loved her, and had cared deeply for her up until her death. And now she would get to spend the rest of her undeath without her. 

She considered going after Zoeys killers, but decided against it considering she couldn't just leave her body unprotected. What if she got hungry, or lonely? No, she need to stay with the woman she loved.

After about an hour of crying the witch noticed a faint popping sound, not like the gunshots that had continued to dwindle in the distance, but something closer. She looked down to see the dead body of her lover starting to flail about, her fingers elongating, cracking, and straightening. Her arms breaking, then reforming longer and longer, along with her legs and back. She also noticed her hair turning a pale blond as her eyes began to glow red.

Zoey's body slowly stopped writhing and she began to breath again. She looked up at the face of her lover and began to laugh uncontrollably. The witch began laughing too, both of them realising that this mean they wouldn't be seperated again, both could live their undeath together forever.

 

Zoey and the witch began to walk around allowing Zoey to get used to the longer legs and even longer arms she had in her past life. After awhile Zoey began to realize she wasn't remembering things anymore. Her hometown, her family, all of it gone. She remembered her girlfriend who took care of her and loved her. And she remembered the bastard who left her, and shot her. She started to hate him actually. Thoughts of ripping him apart, and all of his friends soon filled her head as she and her lover roamed around the abandoned factory with the other witches that had been drawn for the sugar in the plant.

That evening before the sun went down, after a rigorous love making session, Zoey and her witch decided to go after them, to get back at the monsters. They new that they could kill them easily, especially if they attacked at night. So they followed the very distant sound of gunshots and finally they came to an abadoned gas station at the edge of a river.

While they crept up to the back of the building they noticed the sound of Francis' snoring coming from the roof of the building. They followed the edge of the building till they found a car parked near the back awning. Silently they climbed up and moved to the edge of the building. From the back they saw everything, Bill asleep on his blanket, Louis laying in his with Zoey's blanket covering him for warmth, and Francis asleep in a chair where he had clearly been keeping watch.

They crept in and slit Francis and Louis' throats, took all the guns and weapons away from the camp, and stole all the pills and food. When they finished that they woke Bill only to knock him unconcious after he had begun to panic. They threw him off the building, took a lock and chain from the gas station, and chained him to a pole. Afterwards they turned on the buildings generator and triggered the alarm which drew an enormous horde to the store. As they left they heard bill begging them to let him go, pleading, and apologizing. But they didn't they went back to the sugar mill and left Bill for the denizens that came.


End file.
